


水舞间

by yilimiliyi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 两段式PWP，一发完朱正廷问他：“你知道水舞间是什么吗？”他不知道，于是他自然是要亲自教他。





	水舞间

【上】

秋末时节，团在澳门的拼盘演唱会结束，一车人闹哄哄地聊着天，坐车穿越大桥回到澳门半岛的繁华地带。  
途径美高梅建筑群时朱正廷忽然问他：“诶，你知不知道水舞间是什么？”  
黄明昊摇头，“那是什么？”  
对方笑笑，“没什么，不知道就算了。”  
晚上一行人下榻在主办方为他们布置的豪华酒店，他在楼下吃了没两口自助便收到朱正廷消息，让他回他们的房间一次。  
他走进套房，远远地看见一个身影坐在套房内的浴池边，正低头用脚尖把玩着池水。  
“正廷？”他唤道。  
朱正廷抬起手作出止步的姿势，指了指黄明昊眼前的椅子，“在那里坐好。”  
他乖乖就座，朱正廷按了手边的遥控，浴池的中心升起一座平台，天花板上降下圆形花洒，他甫一站起，黄明昊的喉咙便发紧了。  
他身上只着了一件宽大的白色衬衣，下半身黑色的内裤颜色若隐若现，两条腿修长、白皙，恰到好处的腿肌，诠释美的腿部线条。  
“正廷，你……”  
“嘘。”朱正廷食指封住嘴唇，“黄明昊，你知道水舞间是什么吗？”  
黄明昊想到白天那个问题。  
“如果不知道，就看好。”  
朱正廷又按一个开关，花洒中有细细的水花洒落下来，朱正廷仰起脸，水珠淋遍他的全身，他便在那一处小舞台上跳起舞来。  
他的动作极为缓慢，比起一贯的流畅如水的中国舞，倒反而多了些缱绻味道，随着他不紧不慢的舞动，透明的水滴侵入那件可怜的薄衬衣，衣物很快不堪重负，贴紧他精瘦的身体，蓄满重量似要带他沉下去，沉下去。  
黄明昊看见他胸膛的肌肉纹理，和胸口挺立的乳尖，这都让他欲火上涌。  
朱正廷的眼角瞟过他的方向，见他瞪红的双眼，嘴角挂起满意的笑容，“啊——我累啦。”  
黄明昊喃喃回应，“那不跳了，过来吧。”  
朱正廷半张着手臂踉踉跄跄摇摇晃晃踏出池水，花洒没有关上，水幕依旧挂在他身后，哗啦啦，哗啦啦的水声。  
他跌在黄明昊身上，黄明昊的体温让他一瞬战栗，“冷死我。”  
黄明昊无言，伸手扯开他的衣襟，扣子一颗颗崩开弹去角落，朱正廷假意嗔怪，“这是我昨天楼下新买的Dior！”  
黄明昊伏首含住他的乳尖，“那我赔你十件绣名字的。”  
湿漉漉的衣服被剥去，朱正廷的手臂上起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩，黄明昊用手掌贴着抚过去，朱正廷轻叹一声，隔着一层内裤他勃起的阴茎硬邦邦地贴着黄明昊的小腹。  
黄明昊亲亲他，“水热吗？”  
“什么？”  
“浴池的水。”  
“嗯，还好……”  
话音未落黄明昊将他打横抱起走进浴池，除去他的内裤，将全身赤裸的朱正廷放进池水中，自己迅速解开衣物，进入水中与他肌肤相贴。  
花洒洒出的温水淋在他们身边，在几乎遮盖视野的水幕里他们接吻，黄明昊的手指在朱正廷的穴口中完成开拓，性器混着一些温水一起进入朱正廷体内，令他手指蜷起，紧紧抓住黄明昊的肩膀。  
“这水真烦人，”黄明昊边挺动边小声抱怨，“我快看不清你。”  
朱正廷吻他的鼻尖，“这是艺术。”  
他闭着眼睛，额头顶住黄明昊的，他的呻吟落进黄明昊的口中，他挡去一点水珠，于是黄明昊看见他洁白的牙齿和肆意的、欢愉的笑容。  
他嘟起嘴唇，便得到朱正廷的吻。  
他们在水舞间达到高潮。

“所以这就是水舞间？他们真的都这样色情的？”他气喘吁吁，忽然好奇。  
“才不是呢。”对方大笑着应道。

【下】

他醒来时机厢里没有亮灯，只有身边的座位亮着一束小小的光，朱正廷正在临时抱佛脚看台本，左手食指随着阅读的进度一行行下移，黄明昊动了动，发现自己正抓着朱正廷的左手，而下半身某处显然留有春梦后遗症。  
他松开手，朱正廷便看过来了，用询问的目光问他还好吗。  
他避开对方的眼神，抓着毯子弯着腰起身，打着哈哈，“好像忽然想上厕所了嘛，我去一下……”  
朱正廷若有所思地盯着他，黄明昊背过身落荒而逃，拉开商务舱的帘子进入洗手间，正要关门时忽然有只修长的手抵住了伸缩门，朱正廷挤进来反手拉门上锁，狭小的机上厕所，灯亮了，黄明昊狼狈的神色在近距离一览无余。  
朱正廷刮他鼻子，“就你，还想骗我。”  
黄明昊认命地闭了闭眼睛，搂过对方的腰，勃起的下半身贴住对方的，“你知道还进来，不怪我啊。”  
朱正廷踮脚凑到他耳边，“做春梦啊。”  
“对啊，都怪你，说什么水舞间。”  
今天上飞机前，他们收到新的行程单，朱正廷看见澳门拼盘演唱会的字眼，便逗他，追着他问起水舞间来。  
“哦——”朱正廷偷笑一声，掌心包住黄明昊下身，“我错了，把你的梦说来听听啊，够精彩的话我考虑救救你。”  
黄明昊侧过头倚在洗手台上，半闭着眼睛，沉重的呼吸扑在玻璃，“我梦见我们在套房里，有很大的水池和花洒，你站在那里给我跳舞……”  
朱正廷抽开他的皮带，黄明昊的性器弹出来，高高耸立在二人间狭小的缝隙。  
“然后呢？”他轻声问。  
“你……只穿了一件白衬衣，水淋下来，湿透了……”  
“哇……那岂不是很冷？”  
“不会冷……”黄明昊低笑，“我让你热起来……”  
“那我倒要谢谢你了？”朱正廷的声音逐渐在他耳畔消失，他的下半身比被水池里的温水更温柔的一处包裹起来，他的手捏紧了扶手台边缘，飞机引擎的轰鸣遮掩他泄漏出的喟叹。  
他睁开眼睛，朱正廷正专注吞吐着他的阴茎，他的龟头触到对方柔软的喉间，那狭小的喉口吸附着他的器官，就好像恋人身后久违的某处，黄明昊头皮发麻，用力克制自己戳刺挺动的冲动。  
“哈……朱正廷……”他呼唤了声，朱正廷于是抬起眼角望他，缩着脖子缓慢吐出他的阴茎，他眼见着自己那根又长又大的东西从对方殷红的、薄薄的嘴唇间被放出，粉嫩的舌尖最后在龟头坏心地吮吸，朱正廷挑挑眉，弯着眼角对他笑。  
黄明昊用力拽他起来，让他倒在自己身上，他过度用力地抱紧对方，就好像对方会蒸发在这高空一般。  
“故事还不错，画面唯美，给你奖励。”朱正廷的鼻尖在他肩上蹭蹭，挺了挺腰，他的裤裆也支起了帐篷，黄明昊几乎红了眼。  
他们好久没做了，先前闹了别扭，后又行程忙如超人拯救世界，就连坐在一起都是几个月来的久违。黄明昊放出朱正廷的阴茎，握在一起摩擦，“想知道后来怎么样了吗？”  
“什么？”  
他按住朱正廷的脖子吻他，唇齿间有咖啡和体液混合的怪异气味，朱正廷发出小猫般软糯的闷哼声音。“你只穿了一件白衬衣，湿透了，我亲你，我们都硬了，我在水池里操你，你的那里和你的口腔一样暖和、水润……”  
他指尖下，朱正廷颈间的脉搏逐渐加速，他们摩擦的性器几乎烫熟周围的空气。在这逼仄的机上一隅，在这恼人的轰鸣中，他们只有贴得这样近才能倾诉蜜语。  
朱正廷说，“别说了，说什么呢……”  
黄明昊含住他的耳垂，“想操你是真的。”  
他转身将朱正廷压在洗手台，从背后覆上他，朱正廷引着他的手将自己的裤子褪至膝间，他将阴茎插入对方双腿之间，正是他梦境中美妙的、修长笔直的那两条腿，朱正廷饱满的腿肌夹着他滚烫的性器，身体迎合配合着他的动作，黄明昊左手伸进他的衣服中把玩着乳尖，右手摩擦着对方坚硬的阴茎，如此直到二人先后释放。  
他们面前的玻璃蒙上水雾，朱正廷用指节扫开一片，从镜子里望着黄明昊，黄明昊将下方搁上对方的肩窝，酡红的脸颊与他贴在一起，他盯着镜中朱正廷仍略带迷离的眼神，嘴唇偏了偏啄吻对方。  
朱正廷用唇语表示，不够。  
他转过身与黄明昊接吻，呼吸悠长，舌尖痴缠的亲吻，吻到二人都几乎浑身发软要融进对方身体里去。  
“想你真的插进来，”朱正廷用气声告诉他。  
而他说：“那等我们回家。”

Fin.


End file.
